


Be My Favourite Problem

by heatandflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, M/M, Wall Sex, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatandflowers/pseuds/heatandflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a known thing that Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson hate each other. There's not a day without a fight and nobody knows what it's even about. Niall's got the idea that they just have to fuck it out. And, well, maybe he's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Favourite Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigerwolf890](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/gifts).



> This is for another prompt. I actually just realised that it's not 100% what the prompt said but I still hope that you like it... I just had this idea in my head and started writing..

Louis loved their fans. He really, truly did. He loved how committed they were, how passionate. He loved that they would always find a way to make him smile even in the shittiest moments. He and his boys truly had the best fans in the world. 

There was one problem though.

When that thing with the band at the Xfactor began, he found a very close friend in Harry Styles. They were just on the same page of things, they both didn't understand the concept of personal space and they loved to keep each other company. 

Of course, their great – no awesome – fans caught up on that and as supportive as they were known to be, they hyped this so called 'bromance'. 

Louis didn't really know the concept of shipping and having a so called OTP. He never really was a big fan of boybands or like tv series or summat. At least not to that extend that he felt personally connected to their characters and hoped that they would get together with that one person or the other. 

So it took him a while to understand that their fans slowly thought – and hoped – that him and Harry were in a relationship. Like a real, committed, romantic relationship. With the whole shebang. 

They weren't of course. It wasn't like that. Did Louis like Harry better than anyone else? Admittedly, yes he did. But. Did they touch and cuddle at every possible moment? Well.. yes. But they never kissed or like touched each other sexually. It's not what Louis wanted anyways. He wasn't like... gay. 

Especially not for his very straight bandmember who fucked every girl left and right that threw herself around his neck. 

They didn't believe in those rumours, because they knew they weren't true. Still, these rumours somehow accomplished it that they fell apart.

That this hadn't anything to do with the fans and their cute little stories and photoshopped pictures or fanart wasn't something they thought about. It was given from their management. 

But it wasn't the fault of their fans. It was their very own fault. And it was something that would bite them in the arse at some point of their lives. 

Louis didn't know if he should feel lucky or sad that it still took five years until that happened.

**

“Great job, guys! This was extraordinary!”, Liam yelled happily, as they all found themselves backstage of the O2 in London. They just played their first concert for their UK and Ireland leg of the On The Road Again Tour and it felt so good to be back home. They loved travelling and touring and everything that came with it, but they really really enjoyed it to feel British ground back under their feet.

“Hear, hear!”, Niall cackled and happily opened a beer from the mini-fridge they had in the main backstage room. 

Louis just smiled. Of course did he enjoy the concert but still. He was annoyed. Harry had been all over his place tonight. They always had their main routine where they would go at what point of the show. And that had at least two good reasons. One, because they couldn't coordinate each other for shit and needed a strict choreography and two, so the times Harry and Louis would see each other on stage could be limited to a very, very few.

“God, I loved the energy tonight!”, Harry then skipped into the room. “It was such a good atmosphere.”

Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

“Yeah Louis, almost felt as if you weren't there”, Harry continued, eyebrows raised and fucking smirk on his stupid plump lips.

“Fuck off, Styles”, Louis murmured, restraining himself to flip the bird. He wasn't in the mood for a fight.

“God, you're such a baby, how did we manage to endure you for such a long time?”

Harry threw his long, greasy-looking hair over his shoulder and grabbed a bottle of Fiji-water he always requested. He was such a fucking nerve.

“Hey, don't bring us into the picture, Haz”, Liam sighed. He hated how two of his favourite people in the world fought all the time. He sometimes thought about Niall's theory, that they just had to fuck it out of each other.

“Yeah, yeah Liam, calm down”, Harry smirked again. Louis' fists clenched unintentionally. Maybe he wasn't all against a fight tonight.

“You two are ridiculous”, Niall added, head shaking. He then made a little motion to Liam, signalling him that they should leave for the bus. “We're heading to bus 1 tonight, have fun killing each other”, the Irish one mumbled and then they left.

Louis pushed his arse of the corner of the table he leaned against and made his way to follow his friends, when Harry felt the urge to leave another bloody comment.

“It's true though, why do you think was Zayn so keen on quitting? Wasn't one of our faults, definitely.”

And that was. Too much. Harry fucking knew that Zayn and Louis were as close as only brother's could be. He knew that Louis felt betrayed by his very best friend and he knew that he still hurt. He knew all that and he deliberately pressed his fucking argument into the wound.

Louis clenched his teeth and hurtled forward, fist pulled back to get ready for a nice, hard punch into Harry's big ass nose.

“Don't you dare!”, he screamed, and punched right into Harry's jaw. 

Except, his fist never hit Harry's face. And he didn't know how Clumsy-Harry did it, but the taller boy managed to catch Louis' balled up fist in his hand, spin him around and press him into the wall next to the door of the green-room. He kicked the door shut and locked it with just a few motions.

If Louis wouldn't have been so pissed, he maybe would've been impressed.

But that was Harry he was talking about. And nothing that Harry did was impressive. It was fucking annoying and made him want to puke his guts out on a daily basis. Never impressive. 

“Let me go, Styles!”, Louis grumbled and tried to push Harry away. He couldn't. He really hated to admit it to himself, but Harry was too strong. Fuck.

“You know, I never got the chance to really enjoy the fact that I am now taller than you are, love”, Harry smiled. Dirty. Louis felt fucking dirty. 

“Fuck off!”, Louis yelled, but Harry just continued to grin.

“I mean it. Back then, when I somehow could stand your ugly face, I've been around the same height, maybe even tinier than you are. But now”, he paused, pressing his lean body further into Louis', “now I'm way taller than you. It'd be so easy to fuck you up, make you squirm and throw you away, like you deserve.”

Louis inhaled sharply. Okay, that stung a little. Still. He might've been a little smaller than Harry, but that didn't mean that he was weaker in mind.

“C'mon Styles”, he pressed through his gritted teeth. “Admit it. Without me you never would've made it through Xfactor. You would've crumbled right then and there.” He felt how Harry tightened his grip, nearly suffocating him. “Remember how you cried for your mum night after night? Until I finally allowed you to climb into my bed? You were fucking pathetic, Styles, and you still are.”

Louis had to admit, he was quite proud of that comeback. He could see that he affected Harry, even though there was still a smirk on his face. Louis could tell by the way Harry blinked and had to focus Louis' face again.

“Shut the fuck up, Louis. You have no fucking idea”, he whispered, sharp enough that Louis could feel Harry's breath in his face.

“Let. Me. Go.”, Louis grumbled, once again pushing against Harry's grip.

“No, you fucking arsehole! You made my life a fucking hell in this band! Fuck, I was so happy getting together with all of you and then you had to destroy everything!”, he spit, his hand now cradling Louis' cheek.

His thumb bored into the skin under Louis' jaw, pressing his face up towards Harry's. He felt how nails scraped his skin on his neck. 

“I didn't do anything”, Louis managed to say. “Wasn't my fault that you turned into a fucking whore, fucking everything left and right.”

“SHUT UP!”, Harry yelled into his face and Louis couldn't help it. He closed his eyes. “You have no idea how I feel and what I do! So shut. The fuck. Up.”

“And you know what I feel, you fucking prick?”, Louis finally managed to scream. His eyes were wide open again, boring into Harry's emeralds. 

“You don't fucking care! God I hate you so much, Louis Tomlinson”, Harry said, voice barely above a whisper.

“I fucking hate you too, Harry Styles”, Louis answered.

A second later he felt Harry's lips on his own, pressing hot kisses onto him. He responded with just a millisecond delay. Closing his eyes, sucking on Harry's plump lips, biting into his bottom lip. Harry slid his mouth over Louis' a few times until his tongue poked out, caressing Louis. He immediately opened up, letting Harry's hot tongue in.

A hot battle of tongues, and teeth and lips erupted and Louis didn't know what happened. He just let it happen. He felt Harry's huge hands against his waist, sliding down and finally, fucking finally grab into his meaty arse, making Louis moan right into Harry's mouth. 

Louis found his hands tangled in Harry's long hair, pulling hard until Harry made those sweet desperate noises Louis thrived to hear.

Harry's mouth then wandered from Louis' lips to his jaw, down, down, down to the point where his neck met his shoulder. Before he even knew what he did, Harry bored his teeth into Louis' soft skin, sucking and licking until he knew that the dark bruise would show.

Louis moaned again. His hands wandered from Harry's hair to his jaw, guiding his mouth back onto his own.

It was like a drug. Adrenalin and something unknown flowed through his veins, and it only intensified when he felt Harry's huge hands grab his arse and hoisting him up against the wall, Louis' legs closing around the younger one's waist.

They met at such a perfect angle, that their crotches were aligned, both able to feel how hard the other one was, even through the tight denim they both wore. 

“Fuck”, Harry moaned into Louis' mouth and he groaned in return. 

Louis felt how Harry's right hand wandered from his arse cheek to his crotch, clever fingers undoing the zip and ungracefully gripping his hard cock. 

Louis burrowed his face into Harry's neck, mouthing at the skin there and restraining himself to bite into it. He could not think, not really. But leaving a mark was something that his body told him not to do.

Harry's long fingers started squeezing his cock, pulling the foreskin back so the air could hit his raw head. He jerked him off for a few moments until Louis started to rock into Harry's fist, fucking his hips up and down. 

“C'mon”, Louis moaned and somehow managed to look into Harry's eyes. The usual green was gone, instead nearly black, lust filled eyes stared back.

“You want it?”, Harry smirked. 

The high noise Louis made when Harry swiped his thumb over his slit was answer enough.

“Fuck you're so wet already”, Harry mumbled and hoisted Louis a bit higher on the wall. One hand was still gripping his arse cheek while the other was now collecting some of Louis' pre-cum that was oozing steadily from his slit. 

The younger man slicked his fingers up and then finally nudged his index finger against Louis' hole, spreading more pre-cum over the pink skin. 

“Gonna shut you up”, Harry grumbled, biting aggressive kisses into Louis' jaw and up to his lips. Just when Harry pushed his tongue back into the older one's mouth he also pushed two of his fingers into Louis. 

Another moan threatened to fall from Louis' lips but the heated kiss held it between them.

Harry fingered Louis fast and roughly and soon did Louis push back, his hole clenching greedily around the intruders. 

“More please more”, he begged, feeling Harry's big and rock-hard cock against his hip. 

Harry smirked again and pulled his fingers out of Louis' arse. Louis didn't realise that he did it, but Harry somehow managed it to undo his own trousers, pull out his cock and slick it once again up with Louis' and his own pre-cum. Not two seconds later the thick head prodded against Louis' entrance and with a deliberate push sunk Harry into him.

“Sh-shit!”, Louis yelled, back arching off the wall. Harry was just so thick! And long. It felt like the head of Harry's cock was pushing all the way up into Louis' stomach.

“Fuck!”, Harry moaned. “How can you be so fucking tight!”

“Shut up and fuck me”, Louis sighed, hands clenched in the younger one's hair. “Give it to me!”

Harry rearranged his hands, pulled back and thrust his cock back inside the tight heat. Just then he really started fucking Louis.

Long, hard thrusts that after a few times, landed straight into Louis' prostate, making him moan like a dirty whore. 

“Yeah, you like that, don't you? Me fucking you? How long have you wished for that, Lou?”, Harry mumbled into Louis' ear. Sweat was rolling down his forehead and his arms started to cramp from holding Louis up for so long, but the suffocating heat around his dick and the look on Louis' blissed-out face was worth every little pain. 

“H-Harry”, Louis just sighed. The constant pressure on his prostate made his brain mushy. “P-please! Touch me!”

“Sure thing, Princess.”

It only took three strokes of Harry's slippery hand over Louis' hard cock, until he exploded all over it and his own chest, painting his skin white. He clenched around Harry's dick so hard, that the younger only managed two more thrust and finally busted deep inside Louis, spurting his hot cum into the tight hole.

After that they both just concentrated on breathing until Harry got soft inside Louis and slipped out, some of his come dribbling down Louis' thighs. 

“Lou, I-”, Harry began to say when a loud knock echoed through the room.

“Louis! Harry! Stop arguing and move! We leave in two minutes!”, Paul's annoyed voice came through the door.

The two boys looked at each other with undefined expressions on their faces. They were sweaty and cum was drying on their skin. 

“NOW!”, Paul yelled and that somehow snapped them both out of their trance. 

Clothes were hastily pulled back on, cum was wiped down and then they both found themselves on their way to the bus, neither of them saying a word.

**

The next three shows were awkward to say the least. Liam and Niall were used to Harry and Louis not getting along but seeing them both just plainly ignoring each other was knew. They couldn't even remember a day where there wasn't at least one yelling at the other but now it's been four days and not a word was spoken between the two.

Louis really didn't want to admit it, but he thought a lot in these days. About when him and Harry met, how they treated each other then and how they let others rip them apart like that. He thought about all the times he wished they wouldn't fight that much, he thought about all the times he sat in a hotel room all by himself wishing that he could have his best friend back. 

But the most did he think about what Harry tried to say after they had sex. He wanted to know. Even if it just might've been another start of a shitty argument Harry wanted to start.

Because maybe... maybe it wasn't. It's been ages since Harry called him Lou. And that had to mean something.

So somehow after the fourth show of not talking or acknowledging each other did Louis find himself in front of Harry's hotel room door, breathing deeply and finally finding the courage to knock.

It only took a few seconds until Harry answered the door, freshly showered and with just a white hotel towel slung around his hips.

He could see how Harry's eyes opened in shock before he choked out a small “Louis!”.

Louis smiled a little. “Can I come in?”

“Erm”, Harry fish mouthed. It was kinda endearing. “'course yeah, come in.

Louis quickly took a few steps inside.

“Look, Harry”, Louis started and turned around. He wanted to get straight to the point. “I know this sounds stupid but I really can't stop thinking about what happened and”, he took a deep breath. “I just want to know what you wanted to tell me. Right before Paul interrupted you. Even if it's stupid. It's just-”, and then Harry kissed him. And not an angry kiss like the ones before, but a tender kiss. Harry's hands cradled Louis' cheek, while he sucked sweet kisses into his lips.

Louis found his own hands on Harry's hips, not knowing when they went there. He responded to the kiss almost instantly, loving the feeling of having Harry so close. Without any harsh words or arguments. Just them. Just like they were before it all went to shit.

“That's what I wanted to say”, Harry mumbled after he pulled back a little. “Lou, I really can't do this anymore.” He sighed, his thumb rubbing circles into Louis' soft skin. “I don't want to fight. And I don't want to hold myself back anymore. I think the reason why we let them push us apart is because I've been so scared. I never felt what I was feeling for you. What I still feel for you. I was scared I would ruin our friendship when I did it anyways. I-just. Fuck, Louis.” 

Harry took another deep breath, his eyes boring into Louis'.

“I love you.”

“Fuck”, Louis breathed, fingers now burrowed in Harry's curls, pulling him closer once again to kiss him. That's all he wanted to do anymore. Kiss Harry. For eternity.

“It was not your fault”, he whispered urgently into Harry's lips. “We were both stupid. So, so stupid.” He kissed him again, hot presses of lips against lips.

“Does that mean...”, Harry asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

“I love you too. Fuck, for so long!”, Louis grinned, tears of joy prickling in his eyes.

“God Louis”, Harry sighed, his long arms slinging around Louis' smaller body, pulling him as close as possible.

And that was just it. 

**

It took the other two boys two weeks until they found Harry and Louis making out backstage for the first time. 

After the first shock Niall started grinning like a kid on Christmas day. “I was right! You are all fucking losers! I knew it all the time!”

And really, nobody could really deny that one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt, please let me know.  
> kudos or comments would be lovely xx


End file.
